The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly that has a ferrite member for the reduction of noise.
Noise reduction techniques for suppressing noise in electrical paths are well known. For example, with regard to electrical paths that operate air bags used in automobiles to protect passengers during impact, reduction of exterior noise is accomplished by employing noise reduction elements. The noise reduction elements prevent the igniter systems of the air bags from being triggered by noise that inflates the air bags inadvertently. Ferrite members are commonly provided as noise reduction elements within electrical connectors in these electrical paths.
One example of such a ferrite member for an electrical fuse ignition connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,794. The electrical fuse ignition connector has a single ferrite member with two apertures that acts as a noise reduction element. Wires, which are connected to electrical contacts of the electrical fuse ignition connector, are inserted through the two apertures. In this electrical fuse ignition connector, the apertures in the ferrite member are set to be only slightly larger than the diameters of the wires so that the noise reduction effect is increased. Because the diameters of the apertures are relatively small, it is difficult to insert the wires through the apertures in the ferrite member, causing a problem with workability during assembly. However, in cases where the apertures are made bigger to ease the insertion of the wires therethrough, the noise reduction effect is diminished.
Another example of a ferrite member for an electrical connector assembly for air bags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,282. The electrical connector assembly has a two-piece ferrite member with two grooves formed in each of the ferrite members. When the ferrite members are joined with each other, the grooves match up to form two apertures. Wires connected to the connector assembly are arranged within the apertures. In this connector assembly, there is a risk that a gap will be formed between the two pieces of the ferrite member due to dimensional tolerances occurring during manufacture thereof. The gap would diminish the noise reduction effect. In addition, audible noise may be generated by the two pieces of the ferrite member striking each other due to vibration or impact. There is also a risk that this vibration or impact will damage the two pieces of the ferrite member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which is easy to assemble, positively obtains a noise reduction effect, and poses little risk of damage to the ferrite members even if vibration or impact is imparted thereto. This and other objects are achieved by an electrical connector assembly that has am insulative housing that holds an electrical contact connected to a wire. A ferrite member is arranged in the insulative housing. The ferrite member includes a first piece and a second piece configured to receive the wire that is connected to the electrical contact. An elastic portion is arranged in the insulative housing. The elastic portion urges the first piece toward the second piece so that the first piece is pressed against the second piece in a manner that prevents gaps from forming therebetween.